Undertow
by Fadinha
Summary: Após a derrota de Voldemort, Harry conhece uma estranha garota chamada Melissa. De forma única, ela consegue desencadear uma série de acontecimentos que alegram a todos aqueles que sofrem... menos a ela mesma.
1. Cap 1 Um desejo, uma dor

Nota: Os personagens de Harry Potter foram criado por J.K.Rowling portanto não me pertencem, todos sabemos disso XD  
Alguns outros personagens são meus, criados para contentamento da história.  
É a minha primeira fic depois de ler tantas e tantas, criei coragem para fazer uma, portanto não podem ser maus comigo ;D

Capítulo 1 - Um desejo, uma dor.

Harry estava sentado em um banco próximo a uma pequena fonte, ele observava as poucas pessoas que se aproximavam com olhares ansiosos e atiravam moedas na água.

Por que ele também não tentava de todas as formas realizar os seus desejos? Mesmo que isso signifique atirar tolamente moedas em uma fonte, esperando que isso de alguma forma transforme tudo em realidade. Ele levantou e aproximou-se devagar enfiando a mão no bolso de sua jeans surrada, fechou os olhos e jogou uma moeda brilhante dentro da fonte.

- Eu desejo que...

- Achei que você não acreditava nessas coisas... - uma garota de cabelos castanho-claro e encantadores olhos cinzentos sentou-se no banco em que ele estava anteriormente. Vestia jeans preto e uma blusinha de manga curta da mesma cor, parecia bastante simples mas nela ficava perfeito. Harry sorriu para ela e respirou fundo antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Eu só estava experimentando... - ele deixou que seus olhares se encontrassem e por breves segundos seu coração palpitou vacilante até que ela desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos repousadas no colo e esboçou um sorriso carinhoso.

- Não estou te recriminando ou pedindo explicações, apenas achei uma cena bastante pitoresca... Para Harry Potter estar fazendo pedidos a uma fonte significa que é algo realmente MUITO importante... Ou talvez só esteja desesperado... - ela piscou para ele sorrindo divertida enquanto o rapaz corava e sorria de forma afetada dando pequenos cutucões no braço da amiga.

- Não seja tão exagerada... eu só queria saber o significado de atirar moedas em fontes, Mel... Você vive fazendo isso... - ele sorriu maldosamente quando a garota corou.

- Não seja bobo.. - ela mostrou a língua desconversando - Preparado para as férias? Hmm.. Certo, não são as fééérias, mas pode ser divertido... Um mês inteiro em casa, você já programou algo?...

Os pensamentos de Harry corriam longe enquanto Melissa falava sem parar sobre as tão esperadas férias, ele não estava tão feliz quanto ela. Ele tinha sim uma casa para voltar, mas não havia ninguém esperando por ele. Desde que terminara Hogwarts há dois anos, mantinha contato com Dumbledore através de cartas, Rony e Hermione também mandavam muitas cartas e sempre se encontravam em datas comemorativas mas para ele não era o bastante. Ele queria encontrar os amigos, queria assistir mais jogos de Quadribol com Rony, queria mostrar a Hermione as coisas novas que havia aprendido...

_Hermione...  
_

Pensar nela já era uma constante. De alguma forma a amiga querida havia infiltrado-se mais profundamente em seu coração. Comparava todas as garotas que conhecia com ela, nunca saia com nenhuma que não lembrasse pelo menos um pouco a garota, seja no aspecto físico ou na forma de pensar.

- Eu quero viajar, não sei.. Conhecer lugares novos, estou um pouco cansada disso tudo e...

Prestava pouca atenção nas coisas que Mel falava, naquele momento ele estava analisando o perfil da amiga. Há dois anos eram amigos, estavam sempre juntos; exceto nas férias quando Harry partia para junto de Rony e Hermione. Ela era mais baixa do que ele, muito bonita e os cabelos tinham um perfume maravilhoso...

_Hermione...  
_

Melissa tinha o jeito preocupado da amiga, mas com menos rigidez e mais meiguice. Quando estudaram em Hogwarts, prestara pouca atenção nela, tinha problemas o tempo todo e sobrava pouco tempo para perceber os outros ao redor. Desde que seguira o desejo de ser auror, surpreendeu-se por encontrar a antiga colega, sinceramente ela não tinha muito jeito quando era mais nova, mas agora era uma aluna exemplar. Exatamente como...

- Hermione! - Harry ouviu Melissa cumprimentar - Como vai?

Ela estava perfeita. Usava um vestido bastante simples com pequenas flores estampadas, os cabelos ondulavam ao vento e os olhos... Opa. Que olhar era aquele? Harry corou e sentiu o pescoço esquentar quando Hermione aproximou-se e o abraçou calorosamente.

- Harry quanto tempo! - ela sorria e abraçava o amigo com tanto carinho que ele chegou a imaginar que talvez ela também sentisse algo.

- Hey Mione... O que faz por aqui? - ele sorriu feliz dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Resolvi dar uma passadinha para te ver, começam as férias agora não é? A Mel me contou... - Melissa abriu um sorriso cúmplice e piscou para Harry que riu baixo e desviou o olhar sentindo as orelhas quentes.

- Ah eu..eu preciso arrumar meu baú ainda... Tenho coisas espalhadas por todo canto... Até depois Mione.. Harry...- Harry sorriu achando engraçada a forma como ela se atrapalhava na hora de inventar desculpas.

- Vamos, Mione.. Que tal um sorvete? - ele pegou na mão da amiga e a puxou acenando para Mel.

------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Melissa ficou olhando Harry se afastar com Hermione. Mantinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre, o sorriso que usava para conter toda a mágoa, toda a tristeza que suas ações lhe traziam.

_Ele já sofreu por tanto tempo agüentando todo o peso de ser o Menino Que Sobreviveu, é hora de ele ser feliz.  
_  
Ela havia nascido trouxa. Como ele, também cresceu em uma família que não a amava mas diferente do amigo; depois encontrou um lugar que chamava de lar, que lhe trazia conforto e aliviava seus temores.

Por muito tempo seguiu de longe a presença de Harry, ajudou na Armada de Dumbledore, participou secretamente da investida no Ministério, ganhara uma cicatriz profunda nas costas quando lutou contra os comensais no Dia-Que-Você-Sabe-Quem-Caiu. Ela sabia que não havia muito a fazer agora, ela viveria sempre como uma sombra perto dele.

Quando chegou no dormitório feminino, agradeceu por encontra-lo vazio. Seu coração estava disparado e a garganta apertava muito dificultando sua respiração. Devagar, ela arrumou seu baú e quando pegou sua vassoura para prender o malão sentiu-se derrotada. Sentou-se na cama sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas, não queria chorar, não haviam motivos...mas então por que seu coração não conseguia aliviar-se?


	2. Cap 2 Um encontro, um sentimento

Capítulo 2 - Um encontro, um sentimento.

- Vem cá.. Eu não vou te machucar...

Melissa pegou o cachorrinho no colo, ele estava bastante machucado, provavelmente havia sido maltratado esses anos que viveu na rua. Devagar ela o colocou no carro e deu a volta para sentar-se no banco do motorista.  
Já haviam se passado duas semanas das férias, não havia feito a viagem que desejava mas estava feliz por estar conseguindo arrumar muitos lares para os animais do abrigo em que era voluntária. Aquele trabalho a deixava muito satisfeita, era amante dos animais e na sua vida trouxa levava muito tempo dedicando-se a cuidar deles. Quando terminasse seu treinamento como auror, faria faculdade de medicina veterinária, acreditava que unindo os métodos mágicos aos métodos tradicionais trouxas, conseguiria ajudar muito nos dois mundos.  
Ela sabia que poderia seguir carreira apenas no mundo mágico e que se daria muito bem, mas não queria se desprender do mundo em que nasceu. Melissa não queria abrir mão de sua vida "normal" para viver em um mundo tão fantástico, ela sabia que era tudo real, era tudo verdadeiro mas não estava disposta a abandonar tudo o que havia conquistado sem a magia.  
Após um longo dia tratando animais feridos, Mel chegou ao seu pequeno apartamento em uma alameda bastante movimentada. Assim que abriu a porta foi recebida por um ronronar amistoso, o gato branquinho enroscou-se entre suas pernas exigindo atenção, a garota abaixou-se e alisou o gato quando notou a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando.

- Ah..Oi Mel...Hehe..ahn...Eu tentei te ligar outras vezes mas acho que você não estava, hmm...você falou algo sobre viajar mas eu não me lembro bem... Bom, de qualquer forma estou deixando esse recado para..ahn..er...combinarmos algo. Me liga, ok? E...ahn..bem..Estou com saudades. Me ligue logo.

Harry a convidando para sair? Talvez fosse alguma coisa...  
Feliz, pegou o telefone e sem pestanejar discou o número que sabia de cor.

- Alô?

- Harry?

- Ahn...Sim, sou eu... Quem é?

- É a Melissa...

- Ah! Oi Mel! Desculpe, estava um pouco distraído e não reconheci sua voz... E então... Está tudo bem?

- Sim.. hmm.. Eu liguei porque ouvi seu recado. Andei um pouco ocupada, desculpe não sabia que havia tentado ligar.. Deveria ter deixado recado antes.

- Ah eu acho que fiquei com vergonha.. hehe.. Quer dizer...bom, nós nem nos despedimos antes das férias... Quando voltei você já tinha saido...

Melissa ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos... _Vergonha?..._

- Mel?

- Ah desculpe, Tommy me distraiu...

- Tommy...?

- É o meu gato.

- Ah! Um novo gato? Hahahaha...Ah bom...

_"Ah bom?" Isso é alívio? _Melissa sorriu.

- Então.. Que tal sairmos amanhã? Podemos dar uma volta... Posso passar ai às 11? Podemos almoçar em algum lugar..

- Hmm..Está bem.

- Certo, então até amanhã.

Um encontro!

------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Harry passara as duas primeiras semanas das férias junto com Rony e Hermione.  
Foram dias maravilhosos relembrando a amizade que era mantida intacta mesmo com a distância, continuavam os mesmos, era incrível como nada entre eles havia mudado... Bem, quase nada. Harry e Hermione ficavam com "brincadeirinhas" que Rony insistia em dizer que era insuportável e ridículo, estavam mais íntimos do que o normal o que fazia Ron revirar os olhos e fazer careta. Ele sentia algo de diferente nos amigos mas tinha a impressão que eles próprios não haviam percebido aquela mudança, sendo assim preferiu assistir de longe.  
Harry mal podia acreditar no quanto Mione estava carinhosa e atenciosa com ele, sentia-se cheio de alegria e queria passar mais e mais tempo junto com ela. Mas ela tinha outros planos para o restante das férias, faria uma viagem para o exterior, provavelmente junto com os pais como sempre.  
Assim, Harry encontrou-se novamente em seu bagunçado apartamento. Rodeado por sujeira e melancolia, o rapaz teve a brilhante idéia de ligar para Mel, tinha certeza de que ela era uma perfeita companhia para o restante desses tediosos dias.  
Será que estava usando a amiga como estepe? Bem... Não pensava assim, então provavelmente não estava fazendo nada errado. Ou estava?

Quando estacionou na frente do prédio de Melissa, olhou em volta e lembrou-se que há quase seis meses esteve parado ali perdido em sua dor, precisando de uma voz amiga.

-------------------------Flash Back-------------------------

_- O que! - Harry não podia acreditar, Hermione estava noiva de Draco Malfoy._

_  
- É cara, isso mesmo que você ouviu! Eu também não acreditei até ver com meus próprios olhos. Ela nem nos contou que estavam namorando! - Rony parecia extremamente nervoso, sabia que Draco não era aquele idiota de antes, não se tornara um comensal e nem seguira Voldemort, ao contrário de tudo isso, havia se aliado a Dumbledore e ajudado muito até o último dia. Mesmo assim, uma vez Malfoy... sempre Malfoy. Rony certamente nunca apagaria os anos de humilhação que sua família sofrera, mas Harry... Harry tinha um motivo a mais para odiar Malfoy agora, um motivo desconhecido por todos exceto por..._

- Melissa! Melissa eu preciso te ver, preciso conversar com você, por favor eu estou aqui na frente do seu prédio, você pode descer? - a voz do rapaz estava carregada do que Mel identificou como desespero, por isso ela desceu correndo, de pijama mesmo e entrou no carro.

_  
- Harry... O que houve? - a garota segurou o rosto do amigo entre as pequenas mãos, podia perceber todo o sofrimento dele apenas no olhar._

_  
- Ela vai se casar... e vai se casar com o Malfoy... o maldito Malfoy! - ele se afastou dela, encostando o rosto no vidro do carro. Ele queria xingar Hermione, queria odiá-la para sempre... Mas seu coração estava tão machucado que não sobrava espaço para nenhum outro sentimento além daquela dor. Mal percebeu quando Melissa encostou a testa no seu ombro, só se deu conta quando ela sussurrou com a voz abafada._

_  
- Não sofra assim... Você vai ficar bem, precisa apenas enxergar a sua volta as alegrias que pode ter... - Harry abraçou a amiga e deixou-se chorar, sem perceber as lágrimas silenciosas da garota que o acalentava._

-------------------------Flash Back-------------------------

Aquela dor ainda estava presente diariamente no seu peito, mas fez o que Mel disse e se deixou levar pelos dias, deixou-se encantar por outras maravilhas. Apenas lamentava não ter conseguido esquecer a causadora daquela dor. Harry ainda estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando viu a garota abrindo a porta e sentando-se ao seu lado com aquele mesmo sorriso carinhoso que estava esboçando em suas lembranças. Ela estava linda, vestia uma saia pregueada azul claro quatro dedos acima dos joelhos, uma blusa branca com um discreto decote em "V" e uma jaquetinha jeans por cima. Os cabelos escorriam pelos ombros em ondas perfeitas e o rosto tinha uma suave maquiagem.

- Está muito bonita, garota! Está querendo me seduzir? - Harry piscou para a amiga rindo enquanto guiava o carro para a avenida.

- Não, mas quem sabe eu não seduzo algum príncipe nessa nossa saidinha? - ela riu pegando uma pequena mecha de cabelo e enrolando no dedo indicador.

- Ah, mas esse vai ter que passar por mim antes... - ele prestava atenção na direção e falava em um tom bastante casual dando a certeza para Melissa, de que ele estava com medo de se perder. Era assim que ele ficava quando dirigia, falava em tons vagos e ficava com uma pequena ruga de preocupação na testa.

Ela sorriu e ocupou-se em observar a paisagem quando finalmente pararam na frente de um grande shopping, suspirou desanimada: um shopping não era nada romântico.  
Como sempre, Harry era bastante gentil abrindo a porta para ela e fazendo-a sentir-se boba com aqueles sorrisos inocentes. Ele estava muito bonito, usava calça jeans clara e uma camisa preta que marcava discretamente os ombros largos e bem treinados... Anos de quadribol e treinamento na Academia de Aurores haviam feito grandes mudanças naquele corpo que já foi bastante desengonçado, os cabelos não tinham jeito, continuavam a ser rebeldes e não baixavam de jeito nenhum, mas aquilo fazia par com o olhar sempre divertido deixando-o com um ar bastante "moleque".  
Conversavam descontraidamente sobre assuntos diversos e triviais, mas por que diabos qualquer coisa vinda dele era sempre tão interessante!...Ela sabia o porquê e por isso mantinha-se sempre um pouco distante, passando a Harry aquela sensação de indiferença e era incrível como ele se esforçava para faze-la sorrir o tempo todo.

- Hey, Mel... Olha aquela loja que bonita... - Caminharam até uma loja pequena, a vitrine mostrava diversas prateleiras com muitas bugigangas, desde anéis enormes e estranhos a piercings bizarros, bijouterias e afins.  
_  
Harry Potter falando que bugigangas eram bonitas?_ Melissa riu bastante ao pensar nisso o que fez o moreno franzir as sombrancelhas.

- D-desculpa, Harry.. Não pensei que achasse isso bonito... Quer dizer... A loja em si é bastante...bonitinha.. - Ela tentou inutilmente se explicar, ele já estava com os braços cruzados a frente do peito, olhando-a com aquela cara que fazia quando estava bravo. Foi quando ela saiu de dentro daquela loja...

_Hermione..._

- Harry, Melissa! - A voz estava surpresa e um pouco hesitante. Hermione estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo um pouco alto, estavam bastante lisos por isso deixava diversas mechinhas soltas no rosto. Harry sorriu perdido naqueles olhos castanhos quando aproximou-se e abraçou a amiga amada. Surpresa, ela retribuiu o abraço, enquanto Melissa permanecia com aquele sorriso estranhamente calmo e compreensivo.

- Potter, solte minha noiva, por favor.. - A voz arrastada surgiu atrás de Melissa que virou-se nos calcanhares para encontrar um lindo Draco Malfoy em trajes trouxas!

_Por Merlim, o que está acontecendo aqui?_ Se ele não fosse tão bonito e se Harry não tivesse feito uma cara tão carrancuda, estaria rindo com certeza, que situação ridícula.

- Malfoy... Mal posso acreditar que você esteja num lugar como esse.. - Harry tinha aquele sorrisinho afetado no rosto, deixou o braço por cima do ombro de Mione protetoramente... Não que ela quisesse realmente ser protegida de Draco, porque logo desvencilhou-se do amigo e desviou de Melissa para abraçar o noivo.

- Estavamos comprando um presente para meu pai e minha mãe.. É aniversário de casamento deles. - Hermione falava num tom bastante casual sorrindo para Draco. Melissa apenas observou enquanto Harry aproximou-se dela e passou o braço por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. Queria fazer ciúmes, isso era uma certeza.  
Todos podiam perceber isso, menos ele, que parecia bastante seguro de si enquanto permanecia com aquele sorriso apagado.

- Que bom, Mione.. Mande os meus parabéns para eles. - Seu tom era calmo, tão calmo que deixava muito claro que estava nervoso. Malfoy parecia divertir-se imensamente com aquilo, tanto com a cara de bobo que Harry fazia, quanto com a surpresa e o rosto corado de Melissa.

- Bom, então vamos indo, _Mione_... - Malfoy sorriu aquele sorriso absurdamente charmoso enquanto piscava para Melissa - Cuidado com o Potter, senhorita Wills. O testa rachada pode tentar te atacar.. - riu descontraidamente vendo que Harry estava nervoso, apertando a mão contra a cintura da amiga que apenas sorriu sem graça.

- Tchau Harry e Mel.. Bom encontro pra vocês. - Aquela última frase saiu dos lábios da morena como veneno. Parece que Harry tinha chegado aonde queria, o que arrancou-lhe um sorriso de triunfo quando o casal já tinha partido.

- Você viu, Mel? Ela ficou com ciúmes! - os olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ele se afastava da amiga, murmurando um 'Desculpe" sem jeito e andando distraidamente para a saida.

O encontro chegou ao fim, sem almoço, sem passeio romântico. Mas o que mais ela esperava de Harry Potter?...  
Nada de beijos, nada de abraços. Melissa não seria estúpida de negar a si mesma que não estava esperando aquilo. Há muito esperava aquilo... Mas tinha consciência de que esse dia nunca chegaria, sentiu um nó apertar-se em sua garganta enquanto caminhavam pelo estacionamento.  
Harry nem parecia notar o clima pesado que estava entre eles, só conseguia falar sobre Hermione, sobre o modo como ela os olhou, como ele tinha feito ela sentir-se enciumada.

- Você não acha que isso significa alguma coisa? - Já dentro do carro, virou-se para ela com aquele olhar brilhante e sorriso inocente. Sentiu os olhos ardendo e encostou-se confortavelmente no banco, desejando sumir.

- Sim Harry, aposto que agora você só precisa declarar-se para ela.. Tenho certeza que ela está esperando por isso. - Não estava mentindo, há muito tinha essa certeza, só estava tentando evitar falar disso para Harry. Sabia que era egoista de sua parte, mas sabia também que quando ele se declarasse para ela; perderia o chão debaixo dos seus pés.

E Melissa não estava errada, quando menos percebeu não estava a frente de seu prédio, nem próxima de qualquer lugar conhecido como seguro: estava em frente à casa de Hermione Granger, com um Harry Potter apaixonado batendo na porta de madeira branca.

Quando menos percebeu, estava fora do carro perdendo-se entre a tragédia de ter seu coração despedaçado, enquanto Harry Potter e Hermione Granger abraçavam-se trocando beijos apaixonados.  
Quando menos percebeu, estava vagando pelas ruas em uma tarde de primavera. Sozinha, com um sentimento doloroso a ferir-lhe o peito, enquanto Harry Potter e Hermione Granger anunciavam que estavam apaixonados, alegrando todos a sua volta, alegrando a todos amigos e familiares.

E quando menos percebeu, tinha um loiro alto e orgulhoso ao seu lado, num balanço enferrujado de um parque. Contando-lhe hesitante da dor que sentia, ela não precisava de explicações, sabia o que era aquela dor.  
E com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto, aquele sorriso carinhoso e compreensivo aproximou-se do casal de noivos que partiam para lua-de-mel, desejando felicidades eternas.

-----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Minha primeira shortfic!  
Obrigada a Mari Gallagher, que emoção receber uma review! hahahahaha  
Agora entendo como é "

Obrigada!


	3. Cap 3 Uma tarde, uma vida

Cap. 3 - Uma tarde, uma vida.__

"Não é difícil contar sobre como as coisas aconteceram depois do casamento de Harry e Mione.  
Eu estava ali quando eles partiram de mãos dadas e foi irônico o fato de ter sido eu a pegar o buquê de rosas e lírios brancos.  
Rony parecia mais feliz do que nunca, especialmente porque estava perto de uma loira muito bonita embora parecesse muito distraida, depois Gina contou-me que era Luna Lovegood, não nego que me surpreendi. Era estranho, mas Gina tinha no rosto um sorriso muito parecido com o meu, cheio de carinho e emoção mas isso não se estendia aos olhos que estavam vidrados, um pouco distantes... todos sabiam que Gina nutria por Harry uma paixão platônica desde a época da escola e mesmo tendo dito a todos que aquilo era 'passado' eu a vi discutindo mais tarde com Neville que parecia um pouco enciumado.  
Após a partida dos noivos, Fred e Jorge se encarregaram de deixar a festa mais animada com seus Fogos Vivos que não Ardem ou Queimam, formavam caricaturas idênticas aos pombinhos que se abraçavam e beijavam-se, mas quando o clima pareceu 'esquentar' entre os personagens eles tiveram que interromper o show enquanto Molly gritava e ralhava em seus ouvidos.  
Mas nada poderia ter-me preparado para o que enfrentei no jardim d'A Toca, que foi magicamente ampliado para suportar tantos convidados. O sol estava se pondo e o céu tinha aquelas tonalidades características do fim de tarde, rosa e azul misturando-se ao amarelo e laranja, observava essas cores quando encontrei ninguém mais que Draco Malfoy, sentado em um balanço enferrujado em suas vestes de gala preta e cinza, a capa escura arrastando-se pelo gramado quando o balanço movia-se vagarosamente. E eu não posso nunca mentir sobre a emoção que senti quando ele ergueu seu olhar cinzento na minha direção, pois eu pude ver em seus olhos aquela solidão, aquela tristeza e principalmente a desilusão que eu mesma sentia."

Melissa sentou-se na frente de Malfoy, era um daqueles balanços para duas pessoas, uma de frente para outra e era tão enferrujado que rangia enquanto ela se acomodava. Estava usando um vestido de alçinhas rosa com pedras que não brilhavam a enfeitar o corpete terminando no começo do comprimento que deslizava pela cintura e pernas de forma leve com frisados suaves na barra. Draco pôde observar por alguns segundos os pés delicados que usavam sandálias prateadas e logo foram cobertas pela barra do vestido quando Mel se sentou, erguendo o olhar para o rosto da garota, ele forçou um sorriso maldoso, o mesmo que ele usava em Hogwarts para assusta-la antes de fazer algum comentário depreciativo, infelizmente ele não conseguiu o que queria, ela não correu nem sequer moveu-se para mais longe, apenas ficou ali olhando-o com aquele jeito compreensivo que ele odiava: Não queria ser compreendido, não queria que entendessem a sua dor, mas então por que estava contando a ela tudo o que estava sentindo? Que coisa estúpida a se fazer naquele momento, e nem ao menos percebeu que estava falando.

- Eu só queria fazê-la feliz e mesmo assim... mesmo assim ela foi embora com ele, ela trocou toda minha beleza, minha fortuna, todo o tempo que dediquei a ela, todo o melhor que dei de mim... Todo meu esforço para ser alguém realmente..realmente bom. - Draco estava surpreso consigo mesmo, estava falando sobre coisas íntimas que nunca teria dito nem mesmo a _Hermione_... E sentia-se mais miserável por estar fazendo isso à pessoa que foi tão íntima de Harry Potter, sabia que estava olhando para a garota que amou, e que talvez ainda amasse o Garoto-Maravilha. Talvez... talvez fosse esse o motivo de estar contando tudo isso, estar expondo seus sentimentos para a única pessoa que sabia o que era aquele buraco que sentia. - Eu quis ser bom... quis fazer coisas boas. Eu..eu sou um Malfoy, você entende? Imagina o que isso tudo significou para mim? Mesmo percebendo minha humilhação, o que mais me importa é a felicidade dela... e eu... eu nunca a vi sorrindo daquela maneira, ela nunca me beijou daquele jeito... Ela nunca me amou realmente como ela o ama.

Draco escorregou os dedos nos cabelos platinados e inclinou-se para frente, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Melissa que afagou suavemente os seus ombros, ainda em silêncio enquanto ele permitia-se chorar algumas lágrimas pelo amor perdido. Ela poderia dizer muitas coisas, poderia conforta-lo de diversas maneiras mas estava ainda chocada por ver sua própria dor estampada em olhos que pensava existir apenas desprezo, estava surpresa com esse Draco Malfoy. Quando ele afastou o rosto molhado de seu pescoço, ela percebeu que seu próprio rosto também estava úmido e Draco enxugou suas lágrimas com um toque gentil e ficaram assim até o anoitecer, um silêncio cheio de significado pelas mãos entrelaçadas.


	4. Cap 4 Um grito, a verdade

Cap. 4 - Um grito, a verdade.__

"Draco mostrou-se para mim de uma forma totalmente nova, era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que eu estava acostumada. Sua forma de falar, o jeito como deixava-se surpreender pelas coisas sem demonstrar o antigo desprezo e superioridade. Quando percebi o patamar a que chegamos, eu não podia e nunca desejaria voltar atrás, até a forma de amar de Draco era diferente. Mesmo se eu o comparasse a Harry, nunca me via desejando os braços do meu antigo amor enquanto recebia carinho dele. E ficava entre nós aquele sentimento de compreensão, quando Harry e Hermione contaram sobre a gravidez ficamos quase um mês sem nos ver e mesmo assim não questionamos um ao outro embora soubessemos que estivemos chorando. Tudo o que eu queria é que não tivesse um fim... Tudo o que eu desejava é que aquela pessoa estivesse sempre comigo, aquela pessoa especial que me deixou amar sem freios, sem medir meus sentimentos. Tudo o que eu realmente queria... era ter essa felicidade para sempre."

Um silêncio pesado parecia comprimir o ar a volta do casal que estava sentado no sofá de couro preto, a ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos amendoados e o loiro apertava os próprios joelhos com os dedos enquanto olhavam para a expressão desolada de Melissa, as mãos apoiavam o rosto e os cabelos enrolavam-se pelos seus braços, enquanto ela lutava contra suas lágrimas desejava com todo seu coração que aquilo acabasse, desejava com toda sua força que fosse tudo um pesadelo.  
Para sua infelicidade, era tudo muito real e verdadeiro. Gina estava grávida e sendo assim deveria se casar... com Draco Malfoy.  
Ela se levantou da poltrona e foi embora debaixo de muitos chamados de sua amiga e seu...amor. Era certo chamar assim agora o noivo de sua amiga? Um sorriso ironico curvou os lábios rosados enquanto uma lágrima alcançava seu queixo. Era assim o seu destino, sua história seria sempre digna de uma novela mexicana.

Harry foi o primeiro a sentir a falta da amiga, Mione levantou a possibilidade de uma viagem, Rony balançou a cabeça e apenas sorriu ainda abobalhado para a namorada e Luna por sua vez, falou das diversas maneiras que uma mulher de coração partido poderia perder-se.  
Mas era felicidade demais para eles, Harry estava explodindo de alegria com a esposa e seu pequeno filho que chamava-se Sirius J. Granger Potter, uma homenagem ao padrinho perdido. Para melhorar, Rony e Luna casariam-se um mês depois que Gina e Draco, a ruiva apressava o casamento o máximo que podia porque a barriga estava começando a crescer um pouco e ainda estava escondendo de seus pais a gravidez.  
O Sr. e a Sra. Weslay radiavam felicidade, todos seus filhos pareciam estar tendo sucesso em suas carreiras e em suas vidas pessoais, que outro destino pais bondosos poderiam desejar a seus amados filhos? Que não eram poucos, diga-se de passagem.  
Tudo parecia tão perfeito para aquelas pessoas, mas Melissa não fazia parte daquilo, infelizmente percebeu que nunca pertenceu àquilo tudo.  
Em toda sua vida leu livros, assistiu filmes, presenciou histórias fantásticas repletas de alegrias e tristezas. Em toda sua vida desejou com todo seu coração fazer parte daquilo, ajudar e participar de alguma forma. Por que tão tarde descobriu que não era seu caminho?...

_Me deixe ir..._  
_Me deixe ir_

_Me deixe procurar a resposta que eu preciso conhecer_

_Me deixe encontrar um caminho_

_Me deixe andar afastada_

_Através da ressaca do mar_

_Por favor me deixe ir_

_Me deixe voar_

_Me deixe voar_

_Me deixe levantar contra esse céu de veludo vermelho-sangue_

_Me deixe perseguir isso_

_Quebrar minhas asas e cair_

_Provavelmente sobreviver_

_Então me deixe voar_

_Me deixe voar..._

Por mais que tentasse se alegrar por seus amigos, seu coração estaria sempre chorando.  
De longe ela acompanhou tudo e todos, fazendo-se presente quando era chamada mas nunca chegando voluntariamente.  
Aos poucos, tentou libertar-se da presença daquelas pessoas que tanto amava... mas sempre voltava, mostrava seu sorriso e balançava a cabeça quando questionavam se estava bem.  
No casamento de Draco e Gina, mais uma vez foi madrinha. Chegou a recusar, mas acabou deixando-se convencer quando Gina pediu para todo o resto da família e amigos ajudarem. Tomou o cuidado de estar sorrindo sempre, com seu afilhado no colo, por que Deus? Por que ela seria sempre isso... A madrinha?  
Sentia-se feliz quando o pequeno Sirius apertava seu dedo com a mãozinha e nunca reclamava se o menino puxava-lhe a corrente ou os cabelos.  
Fred e Jorge deram as graças com seus fogos novamente, dessa vez tomando o cuidado para que eles não se 'animassem' tornando possível que pudessem ver um espetáculo durante toda a festa que parecia não ter hora para acabar, pois a noite se aproximava e os convidados não pareciam dispostos a partir ainda.  
Harry e Mione estavam muito gratos a Mel, ela se propôs cuidar do pequeno Sirius naquela noite permitindo que o casal dormisse uma noite completa.  
E no jardim da Mansão Malfoy, Melissa sentou-se em um banco com a criança ressonando em seu colo, a noite estava quente e os vagalumes disputavam com pequenas fadas a iluminação das roseiras. Ao seu lado estava o buquê que acabou caindo em suas mãos, rosas vermelhas e gardênias.  
De longe, acompanhou a partida dos noivos para a lua-de-mel e silenciosamente acenou, desejando felicidades eternas.

_Me deixe correr_

_Me deixe correr_

_Me deixe percorrer a crina da chance até o sol_

_Você sempre esteve ali_

_Mas você pode me perder aqui_

_Agora me ame se você tiver coragem_

_E me deixe correr_

Sozinha, após um jantar n'A Toca, reparou em como não se encaixava naquele quadro de família feliz, era madrinha de Sirius e agora também da pequena Christie, filha de Gina e Draco. Era engraçado como alguns anos antes, via Harry perdido e achava-se segura de si mesma, penalizada pelo sofrimento do amigo. Agora ele estava feliz, achou seu lar, sua família, seus amigos... Ela ficou para trás, como poeira debaixo do tapete. Com Draco foi muito parecido, ela foi feliz enquanto estavam juntos, mas foi fácilmente descartada, ele passou para outro 'pavimento' como ele preferia falar para suas passagens de vida.  
Caminhando pelo jardim, viu Lupin sentado em um banco e quando sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou-o nos olhos... compreendeu porque estava ali.  
Ela não vivia por sua felicidade, sua razão de estar ali era a felicidade daquelas pessoas. Sua existência estava marcada para confortar a solidão daqueles que estavam destinados a sofrer. Desviando o olhar para as próprias mãos, viu que não tinha marcas ou danificações, não havia riscas nem linhas e sorriu de si mesma, ela não era um ser humano, por isso a professora Sibila nunca previu seu futuro, por isso Dumbledore sempre a manteve perto deles, dos que estavam destinados a enfrentar toda aquela dor. Remos sorriu para ela e passou a despejar em seus ouvidos todas as suas incertezas, seus temores e pesadelos. Suas tristezas tocaram profundamente a garota que segurou suas mãos calejadas entre as suas e deu-lhe o conforto que precisava naquele momento. Ela amava a todos eles porque foi criada para isso, os sofrimentos deles seriam transferidos para ela aliviando assim o coração daquelas pessoas especiais e queridas. Quando Remos chorou silenciosamente em seu ombro e ela beijou-lhe cada lágrima com carinho suas dores eram as delas e ele jamais voltaria a sofrer daquela forma.  
Seria assim... sempre.

_Eu estou viva e eu sou verdadeira para meu coração agora - Eu sou Eu,_

_mas por que a verdade sempre me faz morrer?_

_Me deixe quebrar!_

_Me deixe sangrar!_

_Me deixe rasgar com força, eu preciso respirar!_

_Me deixe perder meu caminho!_

_Deixe-me perder!_

_Para prosseguir talvez..._

_Apenas me deixe sangrar!_

_Me deixe drenar!_

_Me deixe morrer!_

_Me deixe quebrar as coisas que eu amo, eu preciso chorar!_

_Me deixe queimar isso tudo!_

_Me deixe alcançar minha queda!_

_Através do fogo purificador!_

_Agora me deixe morrer!_

_Me deixe morrer..._

_Me deixe para fora_

_Me deixe desfalecer através dessa escura noite de veludo_

**Fim.**


End file.
